DBZ meets Yu yu Hakusho
by Miyu6
Summary: What happens when Gohan takes the Urameshi team around to meet some friends? Find out.
1. The Two Gangs Meet

****

DBZ MEETS YU YU HAKUSHO

Chapter 1

Goten: Come on Gohan! I want to be like you! Can I now?

Gohan: *laughs* Yeah sure. Whatever. It'll take you years to get as strong as me though. Peh…you can try.

Goten: Alright! *anxiously* Here goes.

~Goten turns super saiyan to Gohan's surprise.~

Gohan: What the! When'd you! How!

*meanwhile*

Kuwabara: Come on Urameshi. We've been traveling for like 2 stinkin' days now! I'm hungry.

Yusuke: Geez Kuwabara…we just ate like 10 minutes ago.

Kurama: He's right though Yusuke. We _have_ been traveling for 2 days and we haven't found anything worth fighting.

Hiei: *crosses arms* Humans…such weaklings. Must we constantly baby-sit?

Kurama: Maybe it would be best if we turned around. Who knows. Endless deserts might lie ahead of us. At least if we turn around, we know what to look out for.

Yusuke: Ha. And Hiei thinks we humans have no backbone. Fine. We'll turn around. But can we at least go a little longer in this direction to make sure?

Kurama: I suppose it wouldn't hurt.

Kuwabara: Geez. I just wanna get home.

Hiei: Babysitting.

~While Yusuke walks forward Goten is being pushed backward by Gohan.~

Kuwabara: Hey Urameshi! Look out where you're going! Your about to run into that funny haired little…

~*BOOM*~

Kuwabara: …freak. Too late.

Goten: My head…owee *stands up and runs to Gohan pulling on his uniform* Who are those people?

Gohan: Don't ask me. Stay here. I'll go see. *walks toward Yusuke*

Gohan: Uh…hi. I'm Gohan. You must be new around here. *thinks to self* Of course…we live in the mountains and our closest neighbors live 178.3 miles away from us. Boy. That's quite a ways for me to fly to borrow a cup of sugar for mom.

*puts hand behind head* Hehe…who am I kidding?

Yusuke: Yeah. We live in a city with um… "civilized people"

*Just look at their outfits…what kind of people where clothes like that anyway?*

Gohan: Well, maybe I can show you around. Maybe introduce you to some people. I would introduce you to my dad except for the fact that he's dead. 

Botan: I'm so sorry.

Goten: He's coming back soon!

Gohan: *glares at Goten and puts his finger to his lips* Shhhhhh….No one is supposed to know about that!

Goten: Oops. Sorry.

Yusuke: *He's coming back huh? Been there, done that.*

Gohan: Soooo, wanna stop by my house?

Kuwabara: Yeah sure, as long as there's food involved.

Gohan: *laughs* Yeah sure. You sound just like my friend Yajirobe. Anyway. How are you guys going to get there? It's quite a ways from here. Each of us can carry two people. We can fly you know.

Hiei: Are you kidding? A mere child couldn't carry two adults. I'd prefer to walk. Don't worry about me. I've never touched a car and I've always trusted my speed to get me places.

Gohan: Ok. So who's coming with us?

Botan: I can fly using my spirit guide stick. No one needs to carry me. *smiles*

Yusuke: Ok, so now you two make me feel like a useless idiot. 

Kurama: Yusuke, Kuwabara and I. Unfortunately, we are not blessed with such powers. I suppose you shall have to take us.

~Goten grabs Kurama cause, to be honest, he's well mannered and has a good temper. Unlike Yusuke and Kuwabara. Leaving Gohan to take them.~


	2. Goku and Chichi's House

****

DBZ MEETS YU YU HAKUSHO

Chapter 2 Goku and Chi-chi's House

~They finally reach the house where they see Chi-chi folding clothes and hanging some on the clothesline.~

Chi-chi: Hello boys. Who have you brought with you?

Botan: *whispering to Gohan* She seems nice.

Gohan: Yeah, sure. Until you get her mad. *seems uneasy* Aheh…yeah. Mom. These are some friends we just met. They're names are um…*hesitates* Oh, stupid me. I forgot to ask them their names.

Hiei: Idiot.

Chi-chi: *falls over anime-like* You brought them over and you don't even know their names?!

Kurama: Excuse me miss. I'm Kurama. Pleasure to meet you. Oh. *points to Hiei* and he's Hiei.

Hiei: Hmph.

Yusuke: Yusuke Urameshi. At your service.

Botan: I'm Botan. Spirit guide and pilot of the river sticks. I believe in your culture, they call me the grim reaper.

Chi-chi: Yeah right. The grim reaper.

Yusuke: *whispers to Kurama* I said the same thing and boy did she prove me wrong. *laughs and puts hand behind head*

Kurama: *laughing* I see.

Chi-chi: *fake smile* Well, I'm glad to meet you all. Come on in. *leads them inside*

~They all sit at the table and Chi-chi fixes them some food. Just then, Krillen, #18, and young Maron walk in.~

Chi-chi: *completely ignoring Krillin* Hello 18. And how is little Maron doing?

Yusuke: *to Kuwabara* Yeesh…look at that short dude. He has no nose! *laughs*

Kuwabara: *laughing histerically and spitting all over Yusuke: Dude. You're right. *stops short* Whoa. Look at the tall blonde on. She looks really pretty. Maybe I better give up on Yukina…*gets whacked hard over the head by Yusuke*

Yusuke: You dimwit. She's already married to that short ugly dude. You better just keep dreaming. *smirks*

Gohan: Well, I think we've spent enough time here. Lets stop by and see Bulma and Vegeta.

Yusuke: Say Hiei. Aren't "bulmas" another name for women's gym shorts?

Hiei: Peh…I wouldn't know. I don't waste my time hanging around with useless humans.


End file.
